wurmofflinefandomcom-20200213-history
Conch Questline
Wurm Unlimited Version This guide was written for version 1.1.1.1, but should remain compatible for the foreseeable future. Description The conch questline was made to show the map and give some ideas about the functionality of the game to the players. However, the questline can be quite confusing sometimes. Therefore, this article should help to follow and finish the questline. Prerequisites The questline only appears on an Adventure server, but not on a Creative server. * To reach the several quest items, you'll need at least a Rowing Boat (requires 19.5 Mind Logic) or any other kind of Ship. * To reach some of the quest items, you'll need to scale very large/steep hills, but not as steep/high as sheer cliffs. Good Climbing and Body Stamina are somewhat important to you reaching them more easily. * To destroy fences/walls or doors, you'll need at least 21 Body Strength and either a heavy weapon to destroy a wall (Mauls, Huge Troll Club, etc) or a Catapult. * As an alternative to destroy fences or doors, you can raise your Lockpicking skill and bring Lock Picks . However, the first fence door already has a Quality Level of 61 (see Lock Quality). * To participate at the HOTA, you need a Fighting Skill of 20. * To participate at the HOTA, you must be citizen of a Settlement. Start After creating a character, an item "conch" appears in your inventory (it might take a minute or you might have to leave the start village to get it). It can not be dropped. Before you start with the questline, it is advised to talk to get the Newbie Refreshments, which will support you with water and food. * Hearth: Building "Leg of a Calf Pub", NPC "Leonard Halfleg" * Litocania: Building "Food and Goods", NPC "Barkeeper" * Winkshir: Building "Golden Bow Bar", NPC "Hermadon Appleby" To start the questline, right click on the conch and click on "Listen". This will open a popup showing the following quest dialogue: As you listen, you hear voices from beyond A faint crackling voice is heard over the muffled sounds of the conch shell: 'Can you hear me? I am a spirit of the nature. We can only see livings beings as if through a veil and you sound very distant. We will show you the way to a powerful item if you want. The item will teach you how to become Illusionist. We will explain more afterwards.' Do you wish to continue listening to the voices? This message will not appear if you have any GM permissions enabled on your character, but instead only distant whispers. You must be a regular player without any administrative permissions (level 0) to hear conch messages, however you may still participate in quest objectives as a GM without the conch's guidance. (Changing your permission level with an external tool is sufficient without having to shut down your server to make this amendment.) Select "Ok" and click on "Send" to receive the following message: As you listen, you hear voices from beyond 'You should look for a blue tome of magic. 'Look in the sky. We have created a colored spirit light for you to follow', the crackling voice whispers. 'You need to prepare carefully for the journey. Take your time. It will be a hard trip. Build up your strength and resources. Listen to this shell again if you require guidance. Safe journeys.' The voice grows silent You should now be able to see a colourful light heading to the direction of the first quest item, the blue tome of magic. If you can't see the light, turn around. During some quest stages the light might be hidden behind a big mountain. Therefore, sometimes you have to move around these mountains, to see the light. You can always right click and listen to the conch again, to see the light. Don't be concerned if the conch guides you to a different colour tome of magic first other than blue. For example if you are part of HotS kingdom you will likely be guided to the black tome of magic first. It does not matter which order you gather the 5 tomes as none of them provide anything required to reach another. Questline Preparations The questline will require you to do some preparations in order to fulfill the quests: ToDo: Boat ToDo Club ToDo Lock Picks ToDo Food for Disease (Black Tome of Magic) ToDo: Rope for horse ToDo: QL 17 Cotton for the medium wound of the White Tome of Magic Blue Tome of Magic Location The Blue Tome of Magic can be found in an an Altar of Vynora on the big north western island (north of Hearth). The altar is surrounded by a high roundpole fence, which contains 11 anacondas. It is easiest to arrive by boat from the north west. Although it will require you to stop and dig through a short 2-3 tile ismuth, this will lower your chance of running into a gang of goblins. (Getting there this way makes this tome the easiest to reach out of the 5.) You can either destroy a fence or the door with a heavy weapon (troll club, maul, two handed sword, etc) if you have at least 21 Body Strength, use a catapult to destroy it (also 21 Body Strength required) or use lock picks to unlock the QL 61 roundpole fence gate. No matter how way you do it, you'll have to handle the anacondas as soon as the enclosing breaks or as soon as you move inside. If you broke a wall or the door, the anacondas will hunt and attack you. If you picked the lock, you can run inside, take the book out of the altar and run outside again. To use the Blue Tome of Magic, you need to fulfill these rules: * You need to be standing in a 3x3 flat area in order to use this. * You need to be in the vicinity of a holy altar. * You need to be standing in the cleansing shallow water. If you have killed or lured away all the anacondas, you can simply move inside of the enclosement, push/pull the altar into the middle, lower the tile and all the surrounding tiles of the altar in the middle, until you reach water and flatten them. Otherwise, you have to build an altar anywhere else. The tiles don't need to be completly flooded, but the water needs to be high enough to make the cleansing shallow water requirement to disappear. Attention! Reading the Blue Tome of Magic will burn your hands and create light ~7 wounds. Buff / Debuff The magic will give you a permanent buff and a permanent debuff. * Buff "Cold resistance" (positive): Reduces cold damage taken by 15% (see Frost Turret) * Debuff "Acid vulnerability" (negative): Increases acid damage taken by 10% (see Wound Types or Acid Wound) Additional Items The Altar of Vynora also contains the following items: * 1x Ointment of Tailoring (QL 89) * 4x Rare Lump of Adamantine (each QL 89, Weigth 0.40) * 1x Star Ruby (QL 99) Black Tome of Magic Quest text As you listen, you hear voices from beyond As before, a voice with undertones of running water is heard from the shell: 'We were once servants to the Gods on the Moon of Valrei. Immortal and powerful. We heard and saw too much. Too much misery and.. pain. We were cast out. To this place.. this spirit world. Here we will remain forever. Unless, perharps.. something dramatic happens on Valrei. We can only hope. At least there is a way. For now, let us show you where you can become Witch.' 'You should look for a black tome of magic. 'We have created a colored spirit light for you to follow', the voice with undertones of running water whispers. 'Listen to this shell again if you require guidance. Good luck on your travels.' The voice grows silent. Location The Black Tome of Magic can be found in an Altar of Libila on the big south western island (south of Hearth or northwest of Litocania). You will however need to climb down into a steep valley to reach it, so digging down as much as you can from the gap in the cliffs near by will be essential to getting out. The altar is surrounded by a stone wall, which contains Mycelium. Again, you can destroy the wall or use lock picks to unlock the QL 78 iron fence gate. To use the Black Tome of Magic, you need to fulfill these rules: * You need to be standing in a 3x3 flat area in order to use this. * You need to be in the vicinity of a holy altar. * You need to be in the darkness of caves, sheltered from sight. You can either use the surrounding mountain area to Tunnel a cave or go to a cave, which you've already tunneled before. You will need to create a flat 3x3 area inside of the cave (see Mine Leveling and put an altar into the middle, to read the Tome. Attention! Reading the Black Tome of Magic will cast a Disease spell on you for 1d 3h (ingame time). To get rid of the disease, keep your food bar over 90% until the disease disappears. Buff / Debuff The magic will give you a permanent buff and a permanent debuff. * Buff "Disease resistance" (positive): Reduces disease damage taken by 15% (see Disease) * Debuff "Water vulnerability" (negative): Increases water damage taken by 10% (see Wound Types or Drowning) Additional Items The Altar of Vynora also contains the following items: * 1x Rare Lock Picks (QL 67) * 1x Statuette of Libila (QL 56) Red Tome of Magic Quest text As you listen, you hear voices from beyond Again, the voice with undertones of running water whispers from the shell: 'There was a war. But before the war there was unity. The three masters Ceyer, Brightberry and Zampooklidin all were friends. The gods wanted different and handed down a Key to the Heavens, well aware of the impact this would have on the friendship. Ceyer was the one who received it and he consulted the others. Things did not turn out well. We will tell you more when you are a Sorceror.' 'You should look for a red tome of magic. 'Look to the skies. The spirit light should guide you, says the voice with undertones of running water. We wish you all the best.' The voice grows silent. Location The Red Tome of Magic can be found in an Altar of Magranon on the lonely north middle island (square 15/16,b/c on the map). This one is on top of a very large hill, so you will require some good climbing skill and ideally high body stamina to reach it. This is definitely the hardest tome to reach out of the five. The altar is surrounded by an iron fence, which contains a wool festivies motif tapestry. Again, you can destroy the wall or use lock picks to unlock the QL 78 iron fence gate. To use the RedTome of Magic, you need to fulfill these rules: * You need to be standing in a 3x3 flat area in order to use this. * You need to be in the vicinity of a holy altar. * You need to be deep in the barren desert, where nothing ever grows. To fulfill the desert requirement, you need to stand in the middle of a 51x51 desert square. Unfortunatly, there is no such square on the map. Even the biggest deserts don't fulfill the requirements, since they contain rock, dirt, trees or other fields within the area. Therefore, you can either use one of the big deserts, count the fields and convert the non-desert fields to desert or, propably easier, just create a square in a destination of your choice. Remember that all you need is one single Heap of Sand. You should do this in a flat area, since the sand will float down on a tile with a slope diagonally >= 40. However, don't forget to bring the resources to build an Altar into the middle, to read the Tome. Buff / Debuff The magic will give you a permanent buff and a permanent debuff. * Buff "Fire resistance" (positive): Reduces disease damage taken by 15% (see Wound Types) * Debuff "Internal vulnerability" (negative): Increases internal damage taken by 10% (see Wound Types) Additional Items The Altar of Magranon doesn't contain any additional items. White Tome of Magic Quest text As you listen, you hear voices from beyond From the shell, a distant voice continues the story: 'As Ceyer, Zampooklidin and Brightberry discussed who should use the Key and ascend to Valrei a stranger approached. It was Malinkaan, a powerful Arch Mage who had found out about the Key. Rumors have it that Vynora gave him divination. As he made a lunge at Ceyer with his sword, Brightberry stepped in the way and shed her blood instead. Ceyer ran while Zampooklidin stayed and vanquished Malinkaan at Grimoleth Peak. Thoughts started to grow in Zampooklidins mind that he now had the right to the key, no doubt without the influcence of Libila. Now you should become Summoner as well.' 'You should look for a white tome of magic. 'Find the spirit light we have created', advices the distant voice. 'And stay out of harms way.' The voice grows silent. Location The Whie Tome of Magic can be found in an Altar of Fo on the north western corner of the south eastern island. This is also located on top of a large hill, although not as high/difficult to reach as the red tome. Good climbing skill and body stamina will aid you greatly reaching this. The altar is surrounded by a low roundpole fence, which contains tundra. Again, you can destroy the wall or use lock picks to unlock the QL 19 roundpole fence gate. To use the White Tome of Magic, you need to fulfill these rules: * You need to be standing in a 3x3 flat area in order to use this. * You need to be in the vicinity of a holy altar. * You need to be high up towards the heavens, closer to the gods. To fulfill the heavens requirement, search for a high mountain, use the Tome and see if the requirement is gone. If yes, flatten a 3x3 area. One possibility is the mountain in the east of Hearth. Again, don't forget to bring the resources to build an Altar into the middle, to read the Tome. Attention! Reading the White Tome of Magic will burn your head and create a medium ~17 wound. An untreated medium wound can kill you! Therefore, you should immediatly use Cotton on it. Buff / Debuff The magic will give you a permanent buff and a permanent debuff. * Buff "Bite resistance" (positive): Reduces bite damage taken by 15% (see Wound Types) * Debuff "Pierce vulnerability" (negative): Increases internal damage taken by 10% (see Pierce Damage) Additional Items The Altar of Fo also contains the following items: * 3x Rare Feta Cheese (QL 96) * 1x Diamond (QL 76) * 1x Supreme Diamond (QL 89) Additionally, there is a pile of 8 Rare Adamantine Armour Chains (QL 77, 0.50 Weight each) lying under the altar Green Tome of Magic Quest text As you listen, you hear voices from beyond Darkness ascended on the lands as Zampooklidin declared war on Ceyer, and soon Brightberrys people craved the Key as well for their loss.' 'Ceyer was too proud to disregard his cowardness', the echoing voices declares. 'He decided that someone else was worthy of the Key, but not even Zampooklidin. As he hid the key, he put a magical enchantment on the container which now only the most worthy of persons can open. You are soon that person. After you become Worgmaster we will ask two small matters more before we show you the way to the container'. 'You should look for a green tome of magic. 'This spirit light will show you the last thing you need to find.', says the echoing voice. 'Godspeed.' The voice grows silent. Location The Green Tome of Magic can be found in an Altar of Fo on the eastern western corner of the south eastern island. At ground level near a shore this is probably the 2nd easiest to reach shortly behind the blue tome, not requiring any climbing or digging. The altar is surrounded by a palisade, which contains a crocodile and a deer. Again, you can destroy the wall or use lock picks to unlock the QL 78 palisade gate. Be careful with the crocodile! To use the Green Tome of Magic, you need to fulfill these rules: * You need to be standing in a 3x3 flat area in order to use this. * You need to be in the vicinity of a holy altar. * You need to be close to a strong plant, so that you may connect to its life force. To fulfill the plant requirement, you can either pull the altar into the middle of the palisade, plant a tree on the middle tile and wait until it's grown (might take quite a while, since it needs at least late mature state!) or pull the altar outside of the enclosement through the palisade door until it reaches a grown tree. Buff / Debuff The magic will give you a permanent buff and a permanent debuff. * Buff "Internal resistance" (positive): Reduces internal damage taken by 15% (see Wound Types) * Debuff "Fire vulnerability" (negative): Increases fire damage taken by 10% (see Wound Types) Additional Items The Altar of Fo doesn't contain any additional items. HOTA / Hunt of the Ancients Quest text As you listen, you hear voices from beyond 'Before we show you the hidden entrance, we will ask you to show your worth in the Hunt of the Ancients.' 'It is a test we do to honour Ceyer since he himself understood his cowardness', the voice with undertones of running water explains. 'All we ask is that you conquer a pillar of the Hunt. You can find out when the next Hunt begins at a settlement token After you conquer the pillar, there is only one small matter left.' 'There should be a light guiding your way', the voice with undertones of running water says. 'Let us show you the way to the area where the Hunt Of The Ancients take place.' 'Good Hunting!' The voice grows silent. Location The HOTA Zone can be found around the north east peak of the huge south western island. As soon as you reach the area, you will receive an orange message "You enter the HOTA zone area". The HOTA zone is a squared area containing 1-4 HOTA pillars (depending on the state of the HOTA). You will need to find a pillar or a coloured cloud, which you can activate to be part of the HOTA war. MISSING PILLARS If you can only find 3 pillars your server is likely experiencing the HOTA bug. Instead of wasting an hour or more looking for non-existent pillars, you may need to re-create the HOTA zone. (If you can't find any within 15-30 minutes it's fair to consider that your HOTA is broken.) To do this you will need to be a GM at level 4 (Arch GM) or 5 (implementor). Instructions are as follows: # Equip and activate your ebony wand. # Right-click wand > Item > Set data. #* Set Data1 to 1123 #* Set Data2 to 1134 #* Click Send # Right-click wand > Teleport. (This will send you to the center of the HOTA zone.) # Right-click wand > Server > Create focus zone. # Scroll to the bottom of this dialog where you can delete a zone, and opt to delete the HOTA zone. # Right-click wand > Server > Create focus zone. # Create a new zone as follows: #* Set Tile type to Hota (Arch+) #* Dimensions (both) to 100 #* Name must be exactly HOTA zone #* Leave the large Description box empty. #* Click Send # If successful, you should see a similar message to this in the event window shortly: #* A new HotA starts in 1 day, 7 hours and 59 minutes. You should now be able to participate in a working HOTA. There should be up to 12 pillars, but they don't all exist immediately. (New ones are created as current ones are conquered.) If not, try again, or ask for help here: http://forum.wurmonline.com/index.php?/topic/133410-hota-flop/ Epic Mission / Deity Support Quest text As you listen, you hear voices from beyond 'The hidden entrance to the place where the container with Ceyer's Key lies hidden is one task away now', concludes the voice with undertones of running water. 'If you have not already tried to help the deities out by doing a mission for them, now is the time. If you are to ascend to Valrei, you must be aware of how those missions will affect you up there. We have noticed you have a Valrei map available. By doing those missions, the Deity you help will move quicker on the map and achieve its goals faster. If a Deity achieves those goals, their helpers will usually receive rewards. Once you have helped in a mission of your choice, we will show you the entrance.' There will be no light this time', says the voice with undertones of running water. 'We will save our energy for the final push.' 'Best of luck.' The voice grows silent. Explanation Epic Missions change all the time. Therefore, I can't help you with that. However, check out the Scenario Page or the Epic Mission Page. The Final Stage / Key of the Heavens Important Information Due to a bug, when a player should get to the last stage of the conch questline, the conch doesn't show the light to the quest target anymore. However, if you have access to the database files of the Wurm Unlimited server, you can fix this behaviour. Buggy Quest Text As you listen, you hear voices from beyond It seems the conch is trying to get your attention. There will be no light this time', says the metallic voice. 'We will save our energy for the final push.' 'Best of luck.' How to fix the Quest / Get the light back [Update 17/June/2017] You can fix this without shutting down your server and without editing database files if you have access to the "implementor" power level and an ebony wand. As you are likely playing as a regular player though you will need someone else to upgrade your power level or use an RMI capable tool like Wurm Unlimited web administration. # Equip and activate your ebony wand. # Right-click wand > Item > Set data. #* Set Aux Data to 14 #* Click Send # Right-click wand > Server > Manage player powers. # Set your power level back to player. You should now see the conch light when you attempt to listen to it. Attention! The server must be shut down. Otherwise you can't modify the data in the databases! To open the database, you will need a software which is able to open SQLite database files. As an example, download SQLite Browser. Now locate the installation folder of your Wurm Unlimited server. By default, it should be located under SteamInstallationFolder\SteamApps\common\Wurm Unlimited\WurmServerLauncher\ServerNameFolder. It is advised to create a backup copy of your server folder, in case something goes wrong. Now open the wurmplayer.db file in the sqlite subfolder with your database browser. Select the PLAYERS table and search for the id of your player. Copy the WURMID of your player. You will need it to find the conch associated to the player. Now open the wurmitems.db file with your database browser and select the ITEMS table. Paste the previously copied id to the WURMID column and the word "conch" to the NAME column to filter it for the target conch: Scroll to the right to the AUXDATA column. The field contains the number 13. This number is the reason why the light doesn't get showed in the game. The number needs to be changed to 14 to fix the questline. Change the number to 14 and click on the "Write Changes" button in the ribbon. Now close the database browser and start your server. Your player should now be able to get the real quest text and the light to the final target. Real Quest Text 'As you listen, you hear voices from beyond ' It seems the conch is trying to get your attention. The distant voice says: 'You seem to be ready. Ceyer, Brightberry and even Zampooklidin would have been proud of you. Find the key in the darkness and if you so choose, use it. May your soul rule the Heavens wisely. Know however, that you will remain here and only the essence of your being travels. We hope you don't feel cheated by us. We really need help and hope that your deity will find a way to return us to Valrei. We will show you the way now.' Location The Key of the Heavens is located in a hidden cave around f14. The easiest way to access the cave is to use a boat to get to the middle of the west coast. The island contains a slope leading to a cave which leads to a "volcano" shaped valley in the middle of the island. The outer cave contains several rock shards and 1x Rare Rock Shards (QL 6.93, Weight 20.0) and several Goblins. If it takes you ages to get to this point, like my main character, the rock shards might have despawned and parts of the mine might have been collapsed. Therefore, either mine your way trough or try to climb to the valley. Once you enter the valley, turn to your left and look for a rock formation like the one on the picture. The entrance to the inner cave is hidden, therefore you must climb the rocks and search for it. Look for a 1 top, 79 right, 59 left, 19 bottom slope rock and climb it up. Climb to the third rock tile, right click on it and you should have now the option "Destroy door". Since the door has a strength of 9600, it would take quite a long time to destroy the door. Attention! Be aware that the valley contains at least one Troll. How to enter the Cave You have now 4 options how to enter the cave - Destroy the door with your weapon (right click door and select "Destroy door") or a catapult (which takes very long time, since you need a catapult within the valley, plenty stones to throw and you must be sure that you actually hit the hidden door) - Mine yourself trough the mountain and one of the two iron veins (which takes very long, since the western vein contains around 5-10k units and the southern vein 1-3k) - Mine yourself trough the mountain and hope that one of the reinforced walls will collapse (which might take ages until it happens) - Use Trick 777 and become Master of Desaster! Trick 777 / Master of Desaster In theory, since the cave is surrounded by reinforced walls, you couldn't enter the cave from any direction but the hidden door. However, since Wurm Unlimited is based on Wurm Online, which allows players to destroy everything human built, there is one exception: You can actually mine reinforced walls, if they are on your deed. Therefore, all you have to do is to place a settlement token next to the reinforced wall which you plan to break and mine, mine, mine until the Reinforcment Gets Destroyed. You can either mine from the outer cave or simply just tunnel a new cave next to the final one. If you decide to mine from the outer to the inner cave, be aware that the two caves have different height levels. Therefore, I recommend to mine six times upwards to get to the same height level like the entrance of the inner cave. See the map on below. Now you're finally able to enter the cave! The Cave Get yourself ready for the final stage! The cave is full with enemies and treasures. Since I don't want to spoiler the best part of the questline, let me just say, that you'll have to fight against goblins, bears, skeletons, hell hounds, randomly spawned creatures and THE BOSS! At the end of the cave, there is a Magical Chest waiting for you! The treasure can only be opened with the key dropped by the boss. The Treasure finally contains the Key of the Heavens, which allows your soul to ascend to Valrei and to create a new god player in the game of the gods (Valrei Map). But the chest also contains two other amazing items. Good luck!